


In This Toffee Moment

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Magnus, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Horse trainer Alec, Horses, Izzy is an awesome sister, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Only keeping it clean for now, cuteness, meddling siblings, no magic, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: "Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Isabelle's voice shrieked down the phone. "I have been calling you for an hour! I was about to call the cops or search and rescue or the damn National guard! Where were you?""Izzy, jeez, calm down," Alec huffed, switching ears with his phone to try and preserve some hearing. "I was out in the barn, you know the cell service sucks out there.""Why were you out there at this time of day? Aren't all the horses turned out?""I got a new one," Alec explained, glancing down at the bruise forming on his arm. "He's a bit feisty. Did you need something, Iz? Or is this just a social call?"





	In This Toffee Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts).



> Hello, my lovely Malec friends. I have returned with another offering for the Malec gods, in the shape of a series this time. It was from a prompt given to me by the love aries1972Sterek. If you would like to see the original prompt (which was huge and written in capitals as she was excited and message yelling) let me know and I'll post it.  
> Slight side note, I want to let you guys know that I am very close to actually publishing my first book, so go check out my book Instagram @werewolfsazstories to learn more about the smutty goodness I will be releasing there. Ok, shameless self-promotion aside, let's crack on. We start off sweet and fluffy but there will be smut in later chapters so hang in there.  
> As always, comments are like candy to me, so feel free to leave me a whole sweet shop.  
> Much love and enjoy!

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Isabelle's voice shrieked down the phone. "I have been calling you for an hour! I was about to call the cops or search and rescue or the damn National guard! Where were you?"  
"Izzy, jeez, calm down," Alec huffed, switching ears with his phone to try and preserve some hearing. "I was out in the barn, you know the cell service sucks out there."  
"Why were you out there at this time of day? Aren't all the horses turned out?"  
"I got a new one," Alec explained, glancing down at the bruise forming on his arm. "He's a bit feisty. Did you need something, Iz? Or is this just a social call?"  
"Business actually," his sister explained, instantly calming down. "You know you were thinking of renting the cabin out?"  
"Yeah," Alec hummed, moving around his big kitchen to get some ice for his arm. Damn, that horse had a devilish turn of speed on it. If Alec hadn't thrown himself back when he did, he'd be bleeding profusely instead of just bruised.  
"Well, Jace was talking to a friend of Clary's at some book signing thing the other day and this guy was talking about finding a cabin in the middle of nowhere to write his next book," Izzy enthused.  
"I'm not exactly in the middle of nowhere," Alec protested, glancing out of the window at the view. Okay, so maybe he lived in the middle of the country on a huge horse ranch and the nearest town was a twenty-minute drive away but it didn't really qualify as the middle of nowhere, surely.

"That's exactly what you are," his ever-patient sister sighed. "So, I called this guy and told him that the cabin was available for rent, emailed him some pictures and stuff. He loved it, agreed to the price and he'll be there tomorrow. Clary says he's quite charming"  
Alec lurched upright, ice pack slipping from his hand to clatter on the floor.  
"Izzy!" You can't do that without asking me first! I'm too busy at the moment to have some stranger underfoot..."  
"Alec, that cabin is sitting there, collecting spiders and losing you money you need to feed your pity cases. Trust me, you need this guy. He's a well-known author and he has a deadline so he won't be bothering you. He'll be there tomorrow at 1 pm."  
Glaring at the ground, wishing he could shake his sister and make her understand that dropping surprises like this on him was the worst thing ever, Alec kicked the ice pack viciously instead.  
"Fine, as you've already gone ahead and done this, what's this guy's name?"  
"Magnus Bane."

**  
Magnus' Jeep bumped along the uneven track slowly, the driver's eyes eagerly scanning the surroundings. This place was exactly what he was looking for, far enough away from the bustle of city life, even small-town life, to give him room to breathe, take stock, let his imagination expand so that he could finally finish this book. Rolling pastures stretched away either side of the track, grass gem green under the late morning sun. Trees edged most of the pastures, offering the various horses he spotted enough shade to get out of the midday sun. He spotted the house, a sprawling ranch-style abode, painted white and pale blue nestled in the middle of all this greenery, a massive barn close by and a huge stable block along one side. Isabelle had mentioned that her brother bred and trained horses, something of a horse whisperer, she had informed him proudly. Magnus was even more in love with the place than he had been when the pictures had come through. He pulled the Jeep into the big courtyard, cutting off the engine and just letting the wonderful country stillness blow in through the open windows. 

Birds chirped, trilling delightful songs as they darted about collecting food and nesting materials. The whicker of horses floated on the breeze, an oddly joyful noise that made him smile. Hopping out of the Jeep, Magnus stretched, blue cotton shirt unsticking from his slightly sweaty back, thighs aching from the drive. When Clary and Jace had informed him that their brother (in law, in Clary's case) had a cabin on his horse ranch that would be perfect for his needs (so what if he had been complaining about feeling shut in for the last hour? He was having a creative crisis, it was allowed!), Magnus had been sceptical. Then Isabelle had called, offering to email him photos and that was it, decision made. Magnus' agent, Catarina, had nearly had a meltdown when he had informed her he was going off the radar to finish the book but he had stood firm. Brooklyn was just too stifling at the moment, too intense, too distracting. This ranch was the perfect remedy.

The drumming of hooves made Magnus turn, mesmerised as a herd of horse raced along the fence line near the house, manes flying, tails streaming, the image of pure freedom. Then he saw the reason for their excitement. A tall man in a tan Stetson jogged around the side of the house carrying half a haybale as if it weighed nothing. Magnus was captured by long, long legs in faded blue denim, a lean waist and broad chest covered in a black tank top that left very little to the writer's fertile imagination. Impressively muscled arms gleamed with sweat, shoulder muscles bulging enticingly as the man heaved the hay over the fence, shaking it out for the horses.  
"Gods above, that is an ass," he murmured, gazing at said portion of the anatomy with something close to religious reverence. The man turned, startled slightly when he spotted a stranger and jogged towards him, brushing hay from his damp skin.  
"Keep it together, Bane," Magnus warned himself. "Here for work, remember that."

The man slowed, tipping his hat brim back to study Magnus with gorgeous hazel eyes, sweat-damp strands of black hair clinging to his forehead under the hat. He brushed his hands on his jeans, an endearingly sweet, self-conscious gesture, then offered his hand.  
"Hi, can I help? If you're here to buy, I only have two ready to sell at the moment but I have three more coming up in the next month..."  
"Oh," Magnus exclaimed, blinking rapidly to drag himself back from tracing muscle ridges under the tight top. "I'm not here to buy one of your gorgeous horses. I'm Magnus Bane, I spoke to your sister about renting the cabin for a while?"

Alec stared, fighting to keep his mouth closed as he studied the stranger under his lowered lashes. Magnus was an inch or two shorter than himself, lean and graceful looking, dressed in tight black jeans and a sapphire blue shirt that was open at the neck, revealing a few extra inches of delicious looking caramel skin. His eyes were warm and enticing, chocolate brown that Alec wanted to get lost in and also made him blush and look away. His black hair was spiked up with a kind of messiness that takes a while to achieve, streaked with red at the tips. He swallowed suddenly when Magnus took his hand, shaking it firmly, their eyes locking. The moment stretched out between them, feeling suddenly sticky, like melted toffee being pulled between them. Alec looked at this man and knew he was a good person, knew he could be trusted. Magnus looked at this gorgeous giant and knew he was sweet, shy, nervous and, given the chance to get to know him, amazing.

"I... I'm Alec," the taller man murmured, not wanting to break the moment but suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
"Short for Alexander, I imagine," Magnus replied with a soft smile. "A pleasure to meet you."  
"The uh... The cabin is this way, the other side of the barn," Alec stuttered, blushing hotly. Great impression there, Lightwood, he chastised himself. "I can show you then you can take your car around if you like."  
"Wonderful," Magnus smiled, realising he still had hold of Alec's hand and letting it go reluctantly. They strolled across the yard together, Magnus asking about the ranch, the horses, Alec's work, never pushing but interested. He paused at the barn to make a fuss of one of the mares in there with her foal, stroking the horse's velvet nose softly and letting the baby nip at his fingers with a laugh.  
"You are entirely too cheeky," he chuckled, watching the little bay foal prance around the big pen he shared with his mother, little fluffy tail held high. "A diva in the making I think."

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus grinning at the foal, making a fuss of the mother with gentle hands. He liked horses, a big bonus in Alec's opinion. They continued on, Magnus calling back to the foal that he'd be back shortly when it let out a little neigh of disappointment.  
"That one has got my number already," he chuckled, cheeks a little pink. "I got a cat the same way. He's currently being spoiled rotten at a top-class cat boarding spa. A spa! It's embarrassing really."  
Alec laughed as Magnus talked, liking the animated way he moved, words paired with gestures, body never still. They reached the cabin, a small, red brick building with a front porch and large windows.  
"I... I cleaned it up, put fresh sheets stuff in there. Izzy only told me yesterday you were coming or I'd have been more prepared," Alec apologised, taking his hat off to rub a hand through his hair.

"She what?" Magnus gasped, hand flying to his mouth. "I'm so sorry! When she said to come out today, she assured me it would be no inconvenience to you. Oh, Alexander," he touched his arm briefly, apology clear in his wide eyes.  
"It's okay, really," Alec assured him hurriedly. "Izzy just likes to organise my life for me. It's nice to have someone else around."  
They both smiled, the moment hanging between them the same as before, full of promise and intent, though neither of them moved. Blushing beet red, Alec quickly opened the cabin door, showing Magnus round, informing him that he had stocked the basics in the fridge but he was welcome to eat at the main house anytime.  
"If you need anything and can't find it in the main house, come find me. The cell service is bad out here and I might be out with the horses or training them," the taller man said softly. "But I'm sure you'll find me."  
"I'm sure I will," Magnus smiled back. He watched as Alec blushed again, murmuring he'd let him settle in then stumbling down the stairs, glaring at them as if they had tripped him on purpose.

Magnus knew he shouldn't find it sweet, knew he shouldn't be as enchanted by this man that was still, basically, a stranger but he was. He watched Alec stride across the yard, tugging on his black hair in an adorably frustrated way. This boy was so sweet that it made something that had been hard and cold inside Magnus, for a long time, soften. He frowned as he watched the black-haired man stop to stroke the mare with a tender smile.  
"Well... Shit," the author sighed, thumping his head on the window.


End file.
